


Practice makes perfect

by Itsthemooface



Series: Starry nights and red lace [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Just look at these tags but not one ounce of shame, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Zoro's skilled with his mouth, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Zoro strived to be the greatest swordsman in the world but that ambition to be the best wasn’t just exclusive to swordsmanship, it also happened to leak over into the bedroom. Nami’s one lucky lady. NSFW.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Starry nights and red lace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eirist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/gifts).



> Starting off the year with smut is a step in the right direction. 
> 
> This is for the wonderful Evilishei, who was looking for smut whilst I was feeling smutty (still a weird sentence!), and the lovely GrimTwin, who mentioned on discord that Nami would taste good and it descended into filth from there that hasn’t left my mind since. 
> 
> So, this is for you two- pure, pure smut! Look away children! 
> 
> This is the sequel to ‘The stars will guide you’ because I couldn’t resist. You don’t have to read that though, this is PWP at the end of the day. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a quick walk to the bedroom from the lawn deck, Zoro was making sure of that, something Nami was thankful for because she’d lost her blanket and as warm as Zoro was, he wasn’t _that_ warm. Neither of them suggested stopping for it and she was perfectly okay with that, she had more _pressing_ matters to attend to. 

Nami fidgeted in his hold on the way there and Zoro got the hint after a second, his hands moving to her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. Something that was instantly a better position, now she could kiss along his neck _and_ roll her hips into his

When they reached her bedroom door, Nami’s hand fumbled behind her, trying to find the handle without having to detach from his neck but gasped when her back met the door instead as he pressed her against it firmly. His hands gripping her behind, rolling her in time with his hips and her hands tightened around his shoulders, bunching the fabric of his top.

He brought her into a searing kiss after the second roll of their hips. There was no time for gentleness or brushes and Nami didn’t miss that, she had no patience for it right now. Their lips moved urgently, tongues seeking each other out to play, the pace of their hips not slowing as they ground against one another. Heat was settling in her stomach when she felt him hard and ready through his trousers. Her teeth nipped at his lips as she withdrew her tongue to speak.

“Zoro, let’s go inside,” she murmured against his lips, her hand finally finding the doorknob behind her to twist and open the door. The last thing she needed was to be caught by someone else on the crew in such a compromising position. His feet moved then, walking them into the empty women’s room and bringing her back into another kiss.

It didn’t last as long as their previous kiss as he threw her on the bed. She bounced lightly but didn’t complain, her eyes were busy drinking in the sight of Zoro stripping off his top in front of her. No matter how many times she saw him shirtless, it never felt like it was enough, from the long scar decorating his thick torso to the muscles wrapped around his arms. There was a lot to appreciate and based on the shit eating grin on his face right now, he knew it too.

He kicked off his boots and threw his top on the floor behind him, something for them to scramble to find later when Luffy tries breaking in in the morning, and followed after her onto the bed. She scooted back to the pillows at the head of her bed and he stalked after her, to hover above her a moment later.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked, purposefully keeping some distance between them.

So cocky.

“Are you?” She challenged back, posing as provocatively as she could, and it worked when she watched his gaze slowly trail down her body.

“Enjoy it more if you took your top off.”

She laughed and raised her hands above her head, teasingly wiggling her fingers as she waited. “Get on with it then.”

He didn’t gripe at her command, complying wordlessly as his hands found the edge of her pyjama top, dragging the fabric over her body, over her head, for it to join his top somewhere on the floor. His hands were back on her body quickly afterwards, smoothing up her waist to cup her breasts and squeeze.

“No bra? Good choice,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss into the skin behind her ear.

Her hands found his shoulders, running along the exposed skin but when his thumbs simultaneously brush her nipples, she’s clutching at his shoulders and pressing her head back into the pillow as she gasped. He carried on down that path, kissing down her neck, alternating between flicking her nipples and circling them with his thumbs. It has her hips reaching up for friction that isn’t there and her hands left his shoulders to grasp the waistband of his trousers.

Her movement was halted though as one of Zoro’s hands clasped around her wrists and lifted them above her head. “Not yet,” was all he supplied, and he let go of her hands after a moment.

Purely out of curiosity she kept them above her head, and he leaned back on his heels, hands now on the waistband of her pyjama bottoms instead. She lifted her hips, and his hands were stripping the bottoms off of her body. He doesn’t hover back over her like she’d expected after he removed them, instead he’s scanning over her body, taking in the view before him and as embarrassing as it is to be on display like this, she’s too turned on to feel it. If anything it’s emboldening when all she saw was pure want over his face.

But the novelty wore off quickly. She wanted to be touched, damn it. His eyes were lingering on the red lace of her underwear and she used that to her advantage, slowly opening her legs, a clear invitation for him to get moving. It has the desired effect. His body blanketed hers immediately and she’s brought back into a kiss that made her toes curl.

She moaned into his mouth when his fingers skimmed over her underwear but groaned when they didn’t stay put and instead rubbed the skin of her thighs. The kiss was broken then as he started a scorching trail down her body, switching between brushes to nips with his teeth to using his tongue. It was driving her crazy. He used his knowledge of her body to his advantage, lingering in sensitive spots, like the crease of her neck or the skin just beneath her breast. It made her body hum as it waited in anticipation for what he’d do next.

Zoro had never been bad in bed. He’d always been good, even in the early days where they had still been figuring it all out and experimenting were more than made up by his want to bring her to an orgasm, to be the best. No matter how long it took. But practice made perfect, and he’d practiced a lot, and it had certainly paid off. He knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss and what to say to bring her pleasure.

Something that was being proven right now.

The closer he drew south, the sharper the gasps tumbling from her mouth became. It was all too much, his hands were on her thighs, holding them apart as his mouth teased along the skin just before her underwear and she was desperate for some friction against the ache between her legs. Her hands were already clutching at the sheets beside her, gasps sharp and quick in the quiet room but nothing could have prepared her for when his mouth finally reached just where she wanted him.

Well. Kind of.

He dragged his tongue languidly along the lace covering her lips and he’s barely done anything, but it had her hips shooting upward. He chuckled, not moving away and she _felt_ that. Despite her eagerness, he didn’t pick up the pace, continuing to slowly drag his tongue along the lace and she was having a hard time knowing whether it was her wetness or his saliva that actually made her underwear wet. He may not have sped up, but he did increase the pressure of his tongue and she’s moaning at the rough drag of her lace underwear against her clit. All of it was too much but not enough at the same time and it only made it all the better.

Her reaction must have been enough because then he’s sucking through the underwear and she’s going to lose her mind if he doesn’t pick up the pace or get rid of the stupid underwear or put some damn fingers in her. His tongue dragged over her clit again and it was torturously good.

“Zoro, just take them off already!” She panted impatiently; his hand clamped over her leg again because he knew what she’s about to do. She was going to push back on his shoulder to get him to pay attention.

“I can work just fine like this,” he smirked up at her and as infuriating as his words were, it still turned her on even more.

She’s going to complain some more, despite being at his mercy but he stuck to his word. Instead of removing her underwear, his thumb is moving her underwear to the side out of the way and then he’s diving back in. Words left her then, whatever he had been doing was nothing compared to this. His tongue was so hot and so wet and so good.

If she thought his kiss was enough to curl her toes, it’s nothing compared to what he’s doing with his mouth now.

He started with a long lick along her opening, teasing along her folds with his tongue, which is _great,_ but she’s so far passed this, she needed more. And before she can complain, she’s given exactly what she wanted. His tongue flicked against her nub and it made her jump as the suddenness, pleasure shooting down her body. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands now, the sheets aren’t cutting it anymore but then she found a better position in Zoro’s hair. They run through the cropped green and he’s humming against her when she clutched at it. The vibration against her clit felt fantastic and her choked moan has him switching to circling the little nub, pressure and pace increasing.

The outside world is lost on her right now. Right now, it’s just her and Zoro and his sinfully good tongue bringing nothing but pleasure. Her back arched off of the bed, trying to do something and she can hear the desperate noises coming out of her mouth, but she just doesn’t care. It does nothing but encourage Zoro to work harder, his hands caressed up her body only to bring her closer so he can press his mouth closer to her. 

“You’re going to wake up the ship.” Except his voice didn’t sound scolding, it sounded pleased, cocky, like he knew exactly what he was doing, and he most definitely did.

“I don’t care,” she said breathlessly. And it was true, she could feel embarrassed later, but right now her mind couldn’t comprehend anything else other Zoro and his tongue.

The warmth was building in her stomach, the race close to reaching the finale and Zoro was relentless, dragging everything out of her as he pushed all the buttons, not holding back. He certainly proved that when he slowly pushed his fingers into her, building them up to the same pace as his tongue and using his experience to quickly find that little patch that had her body humming.

Someone sobbed and she realised after a second it was her. All of it was too much, her head was trying to press through the pillow beneath her whilst her hips rolled, pushing back, as she chased after the shooting pleasure until she’s tumbling over the edge.

But that doesn’t slow him down, his mouth’s seeing her through her orgasm, drawing it out for as long as possible, until she’s a satisfied puddle beneath him, moaning and gasping through it all.

She doesn’t realise her eyes were closed until she finally opened them again, the blinding lights behind her eyes had receded and she’s met with the sight of Zoro looking down at her softly, drinking in the expression on her face. His tongue swiped out to lick at the wet around his mouth and once he’s done with this, he’s bringing his fingers up to his mouth to slowly lick them clean. Never breaking eye contact as he does. It’s something that shouldn’t turn her on when she’s just had the most mind-blowing orgasm, yet here she was watching him like a hawk, and something settled in her stomach.

“You taste really good,” he told her, blunt and honest.

Words failed her, her brain was still reeling and nothing smart came to mind, so instead she nodded back dumbly. The soft kisses he’s planting along her body as he made his way back up certainly didn’t help her brain regain its normal functioning. She received the proof of his words when he finally reached her lips and she tasted herself in their kiss.

He certainly wasn’t lying, it was sweet.

The kiss is slow, a stark difference from their previous kisses. A soft brush of lips, a caress with his tongue against hers and the comfortable weight of him over her. Their hands wandered with no real purpose and it drew out the high that she’s slowly coming down from.

Sated she may be, but this was far from over. She’s been with him long enough to know this is only round one and she was starting to get an idea of what round two was going to look like based on the hardness against her thigh. The thought of what she’s about to do has her blood pressure picking up and the lax feeling in her body is slowly fading away. Zoro knew this when she increased the urgency of their kiss, her tongue now moving with purpose.

He's pliant when she pushed a hand against his shoulder, letting her take the lead, as he laid on his back and she straddled him.

“Time to lose the trousers now, hm?” She asked, but based on the glint in her eyes, they both know it’s not a question.

Not like he’d refuse her anyway, he’s completely stiff when she teasingly brushed her hand against his length after ‘accidently’ missing the waistband. He growled and she sniggered up at him, relishing the change in positions.

He was at her mercy now.

She made sure he knew it too, languidly licking along the raised skin of his scar, fingers skimming over the hard muscles of his stomach and ignoring his impatient huffing as she made her way down. He looked like he was ready to take back control when she finally made it to the waistband of his boxers but that was quickly put to rest when she stroked him through the fabric, all teasing touches gone.

The moan he let out encouraged her, especially when he threw his head back on the pillow after waiting for so long, no longer looking at her. Her mouth took over from her hand shortly after. She traced his length with her tongue, lingering over the wet patch that was already there. His hands were then at the waistband of his boxers, completely done with her teasing but she pushed his hands away.

“Nami,” he said warningly.

“Zoro,” she retaliated mockingly, and blew a puff of air over his still clothed length, “don’t worry, I can work like this.”

He groaned in annoyance and threw his head back, but she spared him. She only teased him for a few seconds longer before she’s pulling his underwear down and out of the way. Very kind, if she said so herself.

But that didn’t mean she was done. She kissed up his length, her tongue tracing a vein on the way down and they’re all feather light touches that has Zoro running his hands through his cropped hair, huffing. She’s on limited time if she kept this up. In the past she’s lost out on giving him a blow job, but then she _was_ rewarded with rough sex after he lost his patience. So really, neither of them lost. But she was adamant this time around, he’d been so attentive with her.

With that final thought, she takes him into her mouth, swishing her tongue on the way down and he clearly didn’t expect her to be done with her teasing so quickly based on the much louder, unrestrained grunt he’d just let out. Gone were the days of awkward fumbling and gagging from when she took him too quickly and too deeply, now it’s replaced with smooth movements and confidence.

Because as much as Zoro had practised, so had Nami and she liked to think he was just as pleased as she was with her performance. He certainly sounded like he was, based on the noises coming from his throat.

His hands ran through her hair encouragingly and she doesn’t mind it, she can relate to needing to touch the person who’s making you feel so good and as his breathing picked up, so did the swirl of her tongue and the bob of her head. She peeked up at him on her way back up his length and they locked eyes. He looked utterly ruined and she had to bite down the grin of accomplishment because she’s a woman on a mission. Holding eye contact, she licked the tip of his length, swiping off the precum leaking from him before planting a swift kiss there. Above her, Zoro gave a guttural moan at the sight.

From his moan alone, Nami knew he was close, and it spurred her on to take him back into her mouth, slowly picking up the pace as she bobbed her head. She could tell he was trying to contain himself, but his hips thrusted up a few times before he could catch himself, trying to match her pace but it didn’t throw her off.

On the last bob of her head, she knew he was about to come but then his hands were trying to pull her away, “Nami,” he warned, but she brushed it off and ignored him.

“Nami, I’m going to-” he was cut off as one of her hands circled the base of his length, pumping in rhythm with her mouth and it freed her up move faster. He let out a pant instead of finishing his sentence.

She could keep up the pace, she had to, despite her aching jaw because she wanted to see him come apart. See the stoic, no nonsense ( _most of the time!)_ swordsman come apart because of _her._ She powered through it and was rewarded when she felt him twitch and pulse in her mouth and then he was coming. It was warm and she grimaced slightly at the taste, he needed to eat a bit more fruit and a bit less meat, but it didn’t stop her from swallowing it down.

She continued for a second longer, seeing him through his release like he had for her. Then she was pulling away to sit up and look at the sight of Zoro beneath her, chest heaving to catch his breath and expression sated as he looked at her through a lidded eye. She didn’t think she’d ever get bored of that look. To see him come undone, all for her.

He caught her around the arms to pull her into an embrace and they shared a sweet kiss. But he pulled back after a second, frowning.

Nami laughed lightly, “See, couldn’t kill you to eat some fruit.”

He grinned back at her, “Maybe I can convince our greedy navigator to share her mikans.”

“I’m sure she’d agree based on the circumstances, it is mutually beneficial after all,” she teased.

She kissed him again then and he didn’t pull away this time. Her previous words were mostly in jest, as much as it wasn’t the most amazing taste it the world, she wouldn’t give it up over something so insignificant. With one last brush of their lips, they pulled apart.

“Not that I’m complaining, but I thought you wanted-?” He trailed off, looking at her questionably.

Nami smiled, her hands stroking along his chest. “It’s only-” she peered behind her at the clock- “3am. You have somewhere else to be?”

The confusion on his face dropped and, in its place, a dangerous smirk formed. One that told her she was in for a long night as his expression darkened and he rolled them, so he was back on top, smothering her body with his.

They may not need much practice anymore, but they should reap the reward of their dedication.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is what both of you had in mind. 
> 
> As always, forgive any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
